


Blowout

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pinto de Mayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: So I posted a little something for Pinto de Mayo from a tumblr prompt I received an age ago, which had been sitting in my files. Anonymous asked for: pinto - flat tire on a long drive.
Relationships: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blowout

Peering down at the sorry state of the tire, sitting flat as a pancake against the hot asphalt, it takes Zach a moment to process what Chris just said. “Wait, what do you mean you don’t have a spare?”

Chris closes the trunk. “Precisely that, Zach. I had to use it a couple of months back when I ran over some glass. I meant to sort out another one, but…” He trails off, apparently realizing that he doesn’t have a good enough excuse.

“So call roadside assistance.”

Wordlessly, Chris holds up his phone. Zach groans.

“So we’re in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire and no phone reception. Awesome.”

“This isn’t exactly my idea of a good time either, you know. We’ll just have to walk to that last town we passed through.”

“That was miles back!”

“Do you have a better idea? Besides we might not have to walk that far to get reception.”

Zach’s busy looking up and down the road in the vain hope that another vehicle will come along to give them a ride, despite the fact that he hasn’t seen another car since that last town either. He hones in on a single word, his head whipping back around to face Chris.

“ _We_? What do you mean _we_? Let’s not forget that this road trip was your idea and you’re also the one who forgot to replace the spare!”

Chris throws up his arms. “Okay, fine! I’ll go, you stay here.”

As Zach watches Chris go, his irritation drains away. He closes his eyes briefly in resignation before calling out. “Wait.”

He has to jog to catch up with Chris, whose eyebrows are raised questioningly making the blue beneath them even more piercing. Zach shrugs. “If I’m going to be stuck here, I’d rather be stuck with you.” Chris’ expression instantly transforms into one of affectionate amusement, prompting Zach to swat his arm as they start to walk together. “Shut up.”


End file.
